D-Agency Talkshow!
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Hanya berisi surat tanda cinta dari para fans kepada para mata-mata kawakan D-Agency! BEWARE! Sempak dan kutang kemungkinan besar bakalan melayang—. [Fans dipersilakan review berisi pertanyaan apapun kepada para karakter tercinta Joker Game. Request bisa juga, tetapi prioritas ada di pertanyaan, oke?]
1. Sesi Perkenalan!

Jeng.

Lampu sorot pun diarahkan kepada seorang pria jangkung berambut _indigo_ hingga seleher, menggunakan kemeja putih agak lusuh plus _suspender_ yang mengait celana kepanjangannya. Mengenakan _mic_ , ia tampak berjalan mendekati para _fans_ yang terduduk dengan anteng di depannya.

 **Narrator** : Tes, satu dua. Halooo! Saya selaku pembawa acara suatu _talkshow_ yang Author jadwalkan tayang hari ini, senang sekali bisa mengenal kalian! Hari ini saya membawa acara ini, terkhusus mengenai ide untuk mewawancari sejumlah aktor—ahem, mata-mata kawakan sebuah agensi bernama D-Agency! Wooohoooo, siapa sih yang tidak luluh melihat ketampanan delapan pria tampan versi jadul ini?!

(Terdengar suara _fans_ yang jejeritan bahagia. Ada kali yang nekat lompat dari barisan _supporter_. Untung saja dihalang-halangi tukang jaga dari fandom sebelah.)

 **Narrator** : Baik, baik. Mari kita sambut delapan pria terganteng versi _Forb_ —lupakan! Satu, dua...!

(Dan tirai panggung pun disingkap. Muncul delapan pria yang berdiri dengan muka super bingung—tidak usah ditanya bagaimana mereka bisa berdiri seperti orang bego di panggung.)

 **A** (sebut saja demikian) : Woi, ada apaan ini?! Aku kok masih hidup—.

 **Narrator** : Tidak, kamu tidak mati kok, **A** -san. Duduk, duduklaaah!

 **Narrator** lantas menggiring delapan anak gug—oke, pria kebingungan tadi menuju tiga sofa yang sudah disediakan di sana. _Fans_ seketika membludak, ada yang menangis lebai saking bahagianya, ada pula yang pingsan, ada yang bahkan bawa-bawa pisau dan meneriakkan kalimat ajakan menikah. Oh, para _fans_ rupanya sudah sedemikian horor, sampai-sampai ada yang melambaikan foto terlarangnya mereka—tunggu, darimana mereka mendapatkannya?!

 **Narrator** : Mari kita perkenalkan dulu. Biar _nggak_ canggung, ya kaan?

( _Fans_ : Iyaaaa!)

 **Narrator** : Baiklah. Sebelum memulai acara perkenalan, ada baiknya saya menjelaskan sedikit dari acara _talkshow_ ini. _Talkshow_ ini mempersilakankan para Reader/ _Fans_ untuk bertanya kepada delapan pria tampan aduhai ini. Pertama-tama, **Miyoshi**!

 **Miyoshi** : A-Ah... Halo! *senyum pepsodent* Lalu, **Narrator** , tadi barusan... Aku _nggak_ mati 'kan?! *menatap berbelas kasihan ke **Narrator** *

 **Narrator** : Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali! *senyum* Hanya saja, aku menggali kuburanmu dan membawa kamu untuk dihidupkan kembali. Lihatlah, para _fans_ yang rela menangisi nisanmu, lho! *lalu mengarahkan **Miyoshi** ke kumpulan _fans_ -nya*

( _Fans_ : **MIYOSSSSSSSSSHHHIII**! KENAPA KAU MATIIIII TADI ITUUU—.)

 **Miyoshi** : Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Aku sudah sedemikian _fabulous_ ya... *lalu kibasin poni*

 **B** : Dih, narsis! Gila memuji diri, diiih!

 **Narrator** : Oh, lalu perkenalkan ke **B** -san, alias **Kaminaga**! Silakan sapa mereka~

( _Fans_ : **KAMINAGAAAA** ~~~)

 **Kaminaga** : Woi—eh... Um, hai! _Nice to meet you_ , _Ladies_!

( _Fans_ seketika pingsan, tersepona oleh kegantengan + muka bling-bling **Kaminaga** )

 **Narrator** : Lalu **Hatano** , **Fukumoto** , **Odagiri** —.

 **Kaminaga** : _OBJECTIOOON_! *tetiba mengangkat tangan*

 **Narrator** : Kenapa? *pasang muka melongo ke **Kaminaga** *

 **Kaminaga** : Harusnya yang terakhir itu **Hiroyuki**! Biar _aja_ , dia kan _udah_ ketawan nama aslinya—.

( _Fans_ : BENAARR! UDAH KETAUAN DIA! PANGGIL **HIROYUKI** AJA BIAR MANIS—.)

 **Narrator** : ... **Kaminaga**. Lihat deh, ke reaksi itu **Odagiri** —.

Dan **Kaminaga** lalu menoleh ke **Odagiri** ; yang rupanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Eh, kecepatan. **Odagiri** sudah ditemukan mojok di pojok panggung, menangisi dirinya yang sudah tak berlaku lagi kerahasiaannya. Lalu para _staff_ membujuknya kembali ke sana, dan ujung-ujungnya malah balik ke _stage_ dengan catatan disuap dengan masakan enak punya salah satu dari mereka—dikiranya anak, apa?! Oke deh, lupakan—.

BEEEP BEEEP

Satu pesan masuk di _smartphone_ milik **Narrator**. Lalu dilihatnya; rupanya dari **Odagiri** barusan—.

 _Odagiri : Pakai saja Hiroyuki..._

 **Narrator** : ... Kaliaaaan. Berani sekali memojokkan sesama anggota—.

 **Hatano** : —koreksi, bekas anggota.

Satu pisau langsung menusuk persis ke hati **Narrator**. Dih, ini anak kok mulutnya setajam silet sih?! Asiiin banget mendengarnya!

 **Narrator** : ... Oke, lupakan kenistaan mereka! Lanjut, lalu **Jitsui** , **Tazaki** , dan **Amari**! Berikan sapaan kalian ke para _fans_!

 **Jitsui** : Halo! Senang berkenalan dengan Anda! *senyum bling-bling*

( _Fans_ auto meleleh melihat wajah malaikat **Jitsui**. Dih, dikiranya beneran malaikat, apa—.)

 **Tazaki** : Halo! Bersama Gabriel tercintaku, mari menguasai dunia dengan merpati—.

 **Jitsui** : **Tazaki** , jangan! *bekap mulut **Tazaki** *

 **Amari** : Yooo~ aku **Amari** , senang berkenalan dengan kalian—eh, **Emma**! Papa di sini lhoo~

(Lalu _fans_ melirik si anak perempuan polos, imut, dan suci yang duduk di depan. Lalu anak yang disapa tadi, berkata bahwa **Amari** bukan papa kandungnya—dan otomatis merusak _mood_ si terduga *?* paedophil ini dalam sekali tabok. **Kaminaga** dan **Miyoshi** langsung ketawa tanpa ampun menyaksikan **Amari** yang langsung melayu mendengar hinaannya—padahal **Emma** hanya jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Drama abis, asliiii!)

 **Miyoshi** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Nggak_ sangka anaknya langsung menjebol dinding pertahanan **Amari**! Sunduuul! *lalu kasih jempol ke atas ke **Emma** *

 **Kaminaga** : _Nice one_ , _Girl!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~

 **Amari** : Ta-Tapi—Aku membiayai hidupmu, Naaaak! *pasang mode guguk, melaaas gitu!*

 **Emma** : Tapi bukan papa kandungku~ *polos. Iya, dia pasang muka polos. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, kok!*

JELEGAR

 **Amari** langsung mojok, merutuki dirinya yang seolah terhina hanya dengan kalimat pedas seperti cabe rawit tadi. Dimanakah cintamu, oh anakku tercinta...~

 **Narrator** : Satu, dua, tiga... empat... Lima... Enam... Tujuh, delapan! **Miyoshi** , **Kaminaga** , **Hatano** , **Fukumoto** , **Oda** —eh **Hiroyuki**... **Jitsui** , **Tazaki** , dan **Amari**! Oke, lengkap semua! Khusus untuk kalian, para _fans_ akan bertanya apa saja kepada kalian. Tidak menutup kemungkinan aib kalian akan terpreteli ( **Miyoshi** menelan ludah, **Kaminaga** bersiul + berkeringat dan **Hatano** sedikit-sedikit menatap tajam **Narrator** ), atau masa lalu kalian yang akan terkuak (Semua menelan ludah).

 **Kaminaga** : ... Itu diabaikan beneran nih, **Amari** -nya?

 **Narrator** : Nanti juga balik. Paling juga gara-gara hati _hello kitty_. Payah, aaah~~

 **Jitsui** : Jadi, para _fans_ akan bertanya apapun, bahkan aib kami? Bukankah itu melanggar asas mata-mata?

 **Narrator** : ... _Anime_ -nya sudah tamat dari dulu, bahluuuul. *pake nada mengejek* Jadi, sekarang kalian bukan mata-mata, melainkan hanya aktor! Ya, aktor yang memainkan _anime_ lain... Semisal, **Hatano** nya mengisi posisi Kunimi—.

(Dan **Hatano** langsung angkat kaki, ambil posisi kuda bergulat dengan **Narrator** , berakhir menang telak dengan skor 3-0—lupakan.)

 **Amari** : Benar juga ya... Jujur, capek terus pindah-pindah. Terus ini aku tawurnya gimana sih, nggak ada... Padahal sudah lama ngarep adegan pukul-pukulan... (curhat ceritanya)

(Dan diluar dugaan **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** langsung mem-puk-puk **Amari**. Dan mereka berdua seketika berpelukan sambil memasang mode drama. Efek lelaki pasrah kalau _nggak_ ada slot tawuran _one by one_ di episode _trademark_ mereka. Ingatkan, **Amari** _cuma_ kebagian slot tawur sama kakek—mana mau dia tawur sama orang yang jauh lebih sepuh! **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** malah _nggak_ dapat sama sekali, di dia mah, drama semua!)

 **Fukumoto** : Jangan khawatir... Saya juga nggak ada—.

( **Amari** seketika menyeret **Fukumoto** berpelukan alay ala Teletub*is. Halaaaah.)

 **Narrator** : Okesip, lupakan randoman kenistaan mereka. Sesi perkenalan dengan ini resmi ditutup, dan kami nantikan pertanyaan para _fans_. Antri satu per satu yaaa, dengan rapiii! *lalu kedip centil*

.

.

.

 **Narrator** : ... Oh iya, kelupaan satu hal. Apa ya? *pasang muka bingung*

 **Kaminaga** : Cieh, kebingungaaan! Hayoloh, apaan?

 **[?]** : *tunjuk papan*

 **Narrator** : Iya, yakin nggak ada yang terlewatkan... Apa, dong... *nggak pedulian sama yang tadi barusan*

 **Jitsui** : Anoo... **Narrator** - _san_ , itu... Ada yang memanggil kamu... *nunjuk seseorang di belakang salah satu staf kameraman*

 **Narrator** : Apaan sih...? *pasang muka bete*

 **[?]** : *deketin papan sampai batas daerah rekaman*

 **Narrator** : Hngg... Kurang jelas... *pasang kacamata*

 _[Pasang disclaimer...! Pasang!]_

 **Narrator** : _Disclaimer_... OOOHHH! Makasih! *pasang pose syok*

 **Narrator** : Oke, oke... Di sini!

.

.

.

 **Joker Game ~ D-Agency Talkshow!**

© **Himomo Senohara** ( _is now_ **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Bukan punyaku. Saya hanya menggelar _talkshow_ abal-abal. Heheheh~

 _Warning_ : OOC. AU. Ganjen plus ada dupa—lupakan. Beragam kenistaan, sejumlah _rage_ , sumpah serapah diramalkan datang. Drama dimana-mana, salahkan saja itu si Maling (dan mungkin Oda—eh, Hiro). Haram (?) dikonsumsi, lantaran banyak serba-serbi kekotoran, mulai dari sempak hingga kutang melayang di tiang bambu pas HUT kemarin—*disepak*. Jelas melanggar _rules_ —tAPI BODOH AMAT! HAHAHAHA~ *dibakar*

.

.

.

 **Miyoshi** : ... Itu kenapa _warning_ nya nista semua...

 **Tazaki** : Kok kutang melayang _gitu_ sih... Sadiiisss!

 **Jitsui** : Emang **Narrator** tinggal dimana sih, kok sempak dan kutang bisa begitu...

 **Narrator** : Bercanda, ding. _Marketing_ , gituuu! *wink wonk*

( **Fukumoto** , **Oda** —errr... **Hiroyuki** , **Tazaki** , dan **Hatano** auto menyebut, pasrah akan kelakuan nista si **Narrator** -nya.)

.

.

.

 **[You cannot say to be co without to be coo coo!]**


	2. All About Miyoshi, duh!

Jeeeng!

Setumpuk—oke, beberapa surat cinta akhirnya sampai pada meja **Narrator**. Semuanya disusun dengan rapi, malah ada juga yang berlumuran merah seperti darah—hei, ini bukan kasus pembunuhan atau apa! Semua yang terkumpul di situ hanyalah surat cinta... Iya, surat cinta. Lebih spesifiknya, surat berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ditimbun semenjak acara abal-abalan ini ditayangkan oleh N*K berkat cuap-cuapan—.

 **Miyoshi** : Woi! Kenapa situ pada delusi sih?! Buka _aja_ surat-surat ini, _napaaa_?!

 **Narrator** : Ah, _nggak_ kok. Hanya meretoris perkataan tolol Author ini barusan—.

 **Miyoshi** : Yakali, ingat durasi Mas.

 **Kaminaga** lalu menginterogasi sekumpulan surat tiada dosa itu, dan kemudian menyelidikinya. Ia melihat bahwa semua surat yang dikirimkan pada acara ini... Kok rasa-rasanya punya aura centil? Apakah ini serangan para _Fans_? Teror? Bukan, bukan... Surat-surat ini rasanya jauh dari kesan brutal itu. Kalau _stalking_ , rasanya bisa masuk akal—tolong ingatkan bahwa salah satu dari trio Under17 alias dibawah 170 senti itu memang maniak tebar pesona.

 _Mungkin, loh, mungkin._

 **Kaminaga** : Surat-surat ini... Jangan ngomong kalau ini ditujukan hanya kepada dia... *bisik-bisik*

 **Hatano** : Siapa?

 **Kaminaga** : Kau tahu lah, **Hatano**... *bisik-bisik juga*

 **Narrator** : Oke, oke, dengan ini Sesi Wawancara, dimulaaai~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ D-Agency Talkshow!**

© **Himomo Senohara** ( _is now_ **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Koji Yanagi. Iya, dia yang bikin, bukan saya. Kalau saya _mah_ , _talkshow_ abal-abal ini hehehe~

 _Warning_ : OOC plus AU plus ganjeeeen dan plus plus. Pijet plus-nya nganu— (okesip OOT). Rate fluktuatif, kayak Minggu Hitam— (bukan). Sumpah serapah diramalkan menyerang fanfiksi-coret-tulisan abal ini. Sempak mungkin menggantung di _stage_ (?), tawuran mungkin tidak terhindarkan, atau bahkan ada sesuatu yang tak terduga di _stage_ yang sudah susah-susah payah Author + **Narrator** dirikan demi jayanya _talkshow_ abal-abal ini. Haram (?) dikonsumsi, kotak tawa tolong untuk dirantai agar tidak tiba-tiba hilang entah ke rimba, dan masih banyak lainnya. *cengir* *gak*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jitsui** : Ngomong-ngomong... Kemarin itu, lupa apaan?

 **Narrator** : _Cuma_ suruh pasang papan di atas tadi kok. Bohong mereka, dusta itu _nggak_ baik, lho? *wink wonk*

 **Jitsui** : Terus kau dusta ya, kalau Narrator lupa bahwa Sakuma itu bisa dijadikan anggota ke delapan kalo **Hiroyuki** itu didepak? *senyum malaikat*

*krik*

*krik*

 **Narrator** : Kasihanilah **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** kek! Dia kan sudah susah-susah ikut pelatihan, terus kenapa mendadak pengin Sakuma diikutsertakan?! _Nggak_ , deh!

 **Jitsui** : Bisa doooong~~ mau ajak gulat? *pasang muka antusias yang mengerikan*

 **Narrator** : SUDAH, SUDAAAAH! IRIT DURASI, KEEEEEK!

.

.

.

 **Narrator** : Baik, baiklaaah! *ambil salah satu surat* Kita saksikan isi surat pertama~ siapa-yang-akan-jadi-korbannya...

( **Miyoshi** dan kawan-kawan seketika merasakan _chill_ dari **Narrator** yang mendadak masuk mode _stalker_. Pun demikian dengan para _Fans_ , menduga-duga korban *?* persembahan nista itu. Kebanyakannya mungkin bisa diduga sih, tetapi _who knows_ jika surat itu kenanya justru ke pria pendiam seperti **Hiroyuki**? Atau **Fukumoto**? Segala kemungkinan itu tak bisa diprediksi lho, karena berisi rute yang tiada habisnya—.)

 **Narrator** : ... Cih, kenanya sudah bisa diduga sih. *pasang muka kecewa*

 **Hatano** : Siapa sih?

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **Ada yg kelewat nih Narrator-san, Sakuma-nya manaa? owh dia bukan anggota mata2/yha/ tapi2.. dia kan termasuk chara penting, penting di hati Miyoshi maksudnya..ehemm.. ya gak Miyoshi? :))) — Emma)**_

* * *

 **Amari** : **Emma**?! K-Kaukah?! *langsung menoleh ke **Emma** *

 **Emma** : Sa-Saya tidak melakukannya, Papa **Amari** —!

 **Narrator** : ... Ini kan, delapan mata-mata, Mbak. "Mata-mata" lho, bukan penghubung seperti Sakuma...

 **Amari** : Jangan abaikan drama-ku—! *panik*

 **Kaminaga** , **Miyoshi** , **Hatano** : _Dramaaaaaaa~_ *chorus berjamaah*

 **Amari** : DIAMLAH KALIAAAN!

(Dan **Narrator** pun kena sambit sandal sama para _Fans_ nya)

* * *

 _ **(Nah itu dia pertanyaan saya buat mas (dead) Maki Katsuhiko.. Seberapa penting posisi Sakuma-san buat dia? Eaaaa... Tolong dijawab ya Mak- Miyoshi-san :))) — Emma)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : ...

*Tujuh pasang mata pun beralih ke **Miyoshi** ; mereka rupanya juga terpancing untuk _kepo_ dengan masalah pritilan kayak begitu*

 **Miyoshi** : _Well_... _EristnureinUntergeber_ —! * _speed up_ hingga level maksimal*

 **Jitsui** : Haaa...? _Nggak_ jelas nih, pelan-pelanin _aja_ kenapa...

 **Miyoshi** : ... **Narrator** , bisanya kau—.

 **Narrator** : Ingat, **AIB KALIAN PUN DIPRETELI DI SINI**. Tidak ada tawar-menawar. *senyum bisnis*

 **Miyoshi** : Kuh... Gimana ya... *garuk-garuk kepala, mencoba _stay cool_ *

( _Fans_ : HALAAAAH! Jawab _aja_ kenapaaaaa, _plis_!)

( _Fans_ : Tunggu... Lihat, mukanya Miyo-Miyo ada kali semburat merah!)

( _Fans_ : Duh, Miyo malu yaaa... Prikitwiwwwwww! *sorak-sorak nista*)

 **Amari** : Oke, akan kubunuh siapapun yang beraninya nanya _pake_ nama anakku! Untung _aja_ anakku tidak paham soal beginian—.

( **Emma** : Itu pertanyaan tentang apa, Papa **Amari**? *pake muka polos, inosen semurni air suci*)

 **Amari** : ...

 **Jitsui** : **Amari**? Jelaskan dong, ke "anak"-mu tercinta. Oke? *pasang muka jahil*

 **Narrator** : Oke, kalau tidak menjawab dalam tiga detik, akan kutambah dengan—.

 **Miyoshi** : DIA ITU PA-PARTNERKU—.

Hening.

*krik*

*krik*

 **Miyoshi** : ... Yuuki, maafkan saya... *langsung mengumpet di kolong*

 **Hatano** : ... Perasaanku dia tadi ngomong sesuatu yang berlawanan? Yang mana yang benar?

* * *

 _ **(Apa sih yg bikin Miyoshi 'tertarik' ma letnan yg udah hampir dibuat harakiri itu? dari sisi mana hal menariknya dia? /ehemm/ — Emma)**_

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : Ini sih, penyiksaan terhadap **Miyoshi**...

 **Hatano** : (Untung saja aku tidak sekeren **Miyoshi** , kalau iya pasti bakalan _harakiri_ hanya gara-gara skandal beginian...)

 **Miyoshi** : Apa sih enaknya diteror beginian... *masih ngumpet*

 **Narrator** : Hei? Jawab dong yang ini—. *seret **Miyoshi** kembali duduk di sofa*

 **Miyoshi** : Dia mah gampang dijailin. Enak sih, lucu lihat mukanya yang bisa absurd—.

 **Hatano** : S ternyataaa...

 **Jitsui** : (Sebenarnya aku juga suka jailin dia... Tapi _nggak_ yakin jawaban _cuma_ segitu... Pasti ada alasan lain!)

 **Tazaki** : Terus ada rumor...

 **Narrator** : Wah, enak saja kau menyela begini, **Tazaki** —.

 **Tazaki** : Tu-Tunggu! Saya ada bukti! Dengarin saja ini! Jadi, ada kali saya papasan sama **Miyoshi** —.

 **Miyoshi** : **TAZAKI**! KUSUMPAHIN KAMU AKAN HOMO SAMA BURUNG ELAAAAANGG—.

 **Kaminaga** : Wah! **Miyoshi** mengamuuuk!

 **Narrator** : Woi! Siapapun, tahan dia!

*dan **Fukumoto** serta **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** (berkat cuap-cuap ampuh beserta jimat super manjur ala **Fukumoto** ) menahan **Miyoshi** agar tidak menggebuk **Tazaki** *

 **Tazaki** : Oke, oke... Balik ke cerita. Jadi, pas di markas, ketemuan sama **Miyoshi**. Saya _nguping_ dari luar, **Miyoshi** kayak ngobrol akrab sama Sakuma. Ada bau-bau seperti cinta, seperti "Kau pikir semuanya gampang, gitu?" pakai suara erotis... Samar-samar saya dengarnya seperti itu...

 **Jitsui** : Whoa... Skandal!

 **Hatano** : Skandaaaaaaaaaal! Dih, **Miyoshi** , kamu kok skandal begini?! *pasang muka OMG*

 **Miyoshi** : A-AKU TIDAK SKANDAL! SUMPAH!

 **Kaminaga** : Jadi, _trait_ Sakuma yang gampang dibully itu yang jadi favoritmu, **Miyoshi**?

 **Miyoshi** : ...

 **Narrator** : ...

(Suasana mencekam. _Fans_ dag-dig-dug. Author pun mengigit doujin JitsuEmm—oke, abaikan.)

 **Miyoshi** : ... Ada lagi. Coba tebak?

 **Fukumoto** : ABS?

 **Miyoshi** : ... **Fukumoto**. Selesaikan di belakang yuk—.

 **Narrator** : CUT! CUT! S-siapapun, hentikan aura begini—.

.

.

.

 **Tazaki** : Eh... Kok **Amari** mendadak hilang di sini?

*dan **Amari** tahu-tahu berada di bangku penonton, dengan **Emma** disumpelin jari **Amari** pada kedua telinganya, berusaha menghindarkan **Emma** dari kenistaan **Miyoshi** *

* * *

 _ **(Benarkah rumor yg beredar bahwa selera Miyoshi itu militer/letnan muda macem Sakuma-uhuk-, Johan, Odagiri/Hiroyuki? /abaikan nama terakhir/ harus jawab ya Miyoshii /maksa/ — Emma)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : _VERDAMMT_! _SCHEIβE_! _DU FOTZEEEEE_! _SOHN EINER HÜNDIIIIIINNN_!

 **Jitsui** : Siapapun, tenangkan diaaaa—.

 **Narrator** : Whoa... Baru kali ini lihat dia sekesal ini... Ampun...

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **Kalo boleh, aku mau tanya dong sama om Maki eh salah, om Miyoshi.. Uhh.. Siapa sih ibu bapaknya om Miyo kok dirimu bisa jadi narsis begitu? Terus berapa lama om Miyo menata rambut sebelum menjalankan misi? — Sve Ann)**_

* * *

(Satu jam setelah pertanyaan sebelum sesi ini, **Miyoshi** akhirnya bisa duduk tenang. Itu pun setelah dia dicuap-cuapi dengan kaca besar, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemarahan karena pertanyaan super aib miliknya. Sekarang **Miyoshi** masih sedikit tensi, itu pun dikipas-kipasi oleh **Narrator** dengan upaya meredakan bom waktu yang bisa sewaktu-waktu meledak—tahu saja pertanyaannya bakal seabsurd apa.)

 **Miyoshi** : Aku tidak narsis! *pouts* Aku hanya memperhatikan penampilanku. Kalian tahu kan, salah satu taktik untuk menarik perhatian target dalam misi mata-mata? Salah satunya bisa jadi, adalah menggunakan penampilan gantengmu untuk menarik perhatian target. Misalnya saja, kau disuruh bikin koneksi sama target yang berasal dari kalangan tinggi. Coba tebak, apa yang harus diperhatikan pertama-tama?

( _Fans_ : ...? Kami sungguh _nggak_ paham—.)

 **Miyoshi** : Ya, wajah! Dalam pembahasan kasus-kasus intel, kebanyakan upaya koneksi yang terjadi dalam kalangan atas itu memperhitungkan banyak faktor, salah satunya penampilan!

 **Narrator** : (Wuah, pengetahuan baru...) *catet catet*

 **Miyoshi** : Dari sini, kita bisa membuat fondasi latar belakang palsu—eh... Sudah masuk kode etik, jadi _nggak_ usah dibahas ya? *wink wonk*

( _Fans_ seketika meleleh melihat penampilan bling-bling **Miyoshi**. Tentu saja, tak terkecuali Author dan **Narrator** yang mau tidak mau harus takluk kepada pria ganjen begini—)

 **Kaminaga** : Ngerti sih, ngerti, tapi kau bahkan menata rambutmu lama banget... Pakai apa sih?

 **Miyoshi** : Biasa, _conditioner_. Terus ada juga pakai bahan herbal buat menyehatkan rambutku. Dan memang _nggak_ main-main, bisa makan dua jam!

 **Hatano** : Bisa-bisanya menghabiskan waktu itu hanya demi menata rambut... Sumpah, saya _speechless_ nih, **Miyoshi**.

 **Jitsui** : Saya pun _nggak_ akan selama kau kalau menyangkut rambut... _Like_ , sudah cukup kalau pakai _conditioner_. Lah, kamu... *ikut _speechless_ *

 **Tazaki** : Yuuki sampai komplen isi toiletnya dipenuhi bahan-bahan herbalnya kamu, lho, **Miyoshi**... *ikut _speechless_ *

 **Miyoshi** : Eh iyakah, **Tazaki**? *pasang muka tidak berdosa*

 **Tazaki** : ... Sadar diri dong, **Miyoshi**.

 **Kaminaga** : Eh, kamu juga tobat kek, **Tazaki**. Di toilet lantai dua juga dipenuhin 'bom'nya burung-burung ganjenmu, woi!

 **Tazaki** : ... Diamlah, **Ka** - **mi** - **na** - **ga**. *pasang aura horor*

 **Fukumoto** : ... Sudahlah... **Narrator** , tolong di- _cut_ dong.

 **Narrator** : ... E-eh, oke! Cut!

* * *

 _ **(JELASKAN APA HUBUNGANMU SEBENARNYA DENGAN MAS SAKUMA?! Dan kalau disuruh pilih, hidup sama Sakuma sampai mati atau keukeuh jadi Katsuhiko Maki lalu MATI SEORANG DIRI?! — InfiKiss)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : Lah, ini kok perasaan saya atau semuanya pada mengeroyokku dengan Sakuma?! Apa bagusnya Sakuma itu?!

 **Hatano** : (Kayaknya dia tsundere...? Atau?)

 **Amari** : Mungkin gara-gara insiden kau dipanggil Yuuki terus kau ngomong kalau Sakuma bakalan _harakiri_ di depan mata-mata Amerika nyebelin itu—.

 **Miyoshi** : Lucu, ya... Hanya berbekal itu doang, langsung pada nge- _ship_. Naik kapal seketika. Lucu sekali ya. *nada sarkas + kesal*

 **Kaminaga** : Juga insiden kau ngajak ke kota, Sakuma-nya pada menolak. Dua kali.

 **Miyoshi** : Itu sih, aku tahu _trait_ dia. Biasa, orang militer, bosanan semua tuh.

 **Hatano** : Terus ngapain ngajak dua kali? Itu apa sih?

 **Miyoshi** : Entah? Kayaknya dia asik dijailin... Tapi ya, Sakuma pasti _udah_ menduga kalau kita-kita itu monster. Sayang sekali dia _nggak_ ikutan... *pouts*

 **Amari** : (Cara jawabnya juga ambigu... Dih, labil bener ini pria!)

 **Tazaki** : Dan kau yang _smirk_ pas Sakuma nyaris di ambang kematian tuh—.

 **Miyoshi** : Asik sih, pas mau mati tau-tau Sakuma berubah aura, mirip-mirip jadi kita. Hehehehe~

 **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** : (Duh ini **Miyoshi**... Serem sekali...)

 **Fukumoto** : Kalau dipikir-pikir dan diperhatikan, hubungan mereka ini seperti anjing dan kucing.

 **Amari** : Tapi lengket ya. *menatap horor **Miyoshi** *

 **Narrator** : ... Anoo, _nggak_ bermaksud menyela, tetapi **Miyoshi** , kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kedua itu.

 **Miyoshi** : Diiiiiiihhh, mending lah jadi yang kedua! _Ngapain_ juga bareng beruang itu... *pouts*

 **Tazaki** : Memang _nggak_ sedih ya, mati sendiri? Di Jerman, pula...

 **Miyoshi** : _Cemen_ lu, kalau _nggak_ berani mati sendiri, tanpa ada siapapun yang kenal. HAHAHAHAHA~

 **Kaminaga** : Oke, oke, lupakan **Miyoshi** yang sudah lupa minum obat nih. Cut dong~

.

.

.

 **Hatano** : Ngomong-ngomong, pas **Miyoshi** ketusuk besinya, bisa juga itu nancep kokoronya yang bareng Sakuma... *bisik-bisik*

 **Jitsui** : Barangkali. Makanya _nggak_ heran lihat **Miyoshi** bangga mati sendiri _gitu_. Jangan-jangan itu bagian kokoronya ketinggalan di Jerman— *bisik-bisik*

 **Narrator** : O-Oke, Cut!

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **"KALAU EMANG kamu masih bisa memutar kembali waktu dan gak jadi spy, apa kamu berencana mau buat program KB (Keluarga Berencana) bersama Letnan Sakuma?" — Denisaomine8)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : Ya ampun, Dewa, pokoknya siapa... Buddha, kek, Dewa Syiwa, Brahmana, Amun-Ra, Jesus, siapalaaaah. Kok makin sini pertanyaannya makin horor begini...

 **Kaminaga** : Yang sabar ya Bung. Resiko terlalu akrab sama _liasion_ , makanya jadi begini...

 **Miyoshi** : Kamu tuh, tukang kompor yang efektif ya. *menatap horor **Kaminaga** *

 **Hatano** : Ngomong-ngomong, itu kalau _nggak_ jadi _spy_ kan? Artinya, 0% kemungkinan ketemu sama Sakuma dong?

( _Fans_ : DIH **HATANO**! JANGAN NGOMONG ASIN KEEEEEK! *lempar elpiji 3 kg berjamaah*)

 **Narrator** : W-Woah! Langsung anarkis para supporter **Miyoshi** nih!

 **Miyoshi** : **Hatano** bisa jadi benar. Jaman kita kan, siaga perang. Manchuria juga sudah dikompori, Cina—terutama Kwintang—sudah, tinggal bagaimana mengompori dalam negeri sendiri. Korea juga belum kelar-kelar saat itu, lho? _Nggak_ kepikiran buat KB lah. Asal tahu saja ya, hampir seluruh lapisan rakyat sudah memiliki dasar dan basis-basis dalam kemiliteran, lho? Bukan mustahil kebanyakannya pada mikirin bertahan hidup.

 **Tazaki** : Apalagi Letnan Sakuma. Dia pasti sibuk mengurus kompinya melakukan pertahanan diri melawan musuh.

 **Miyoshi** : Naaah! Hampir mendekati nol 'kan, kemungkinan bisa ketemu? Apalagi aku... Misalnya kalau _nggak_ spy, ya bisa ambil jalan lain. Misalnya, jadi _Collaborator_. Beda sama _spy_ , tetapi dasarnya sama.

 **Fukumoto** : ... Artinya, kau ada kemungkinan mengkhianati negaramu sendiri, **Miyoshi**?

 **Miyoshi** : Mau tidak mau, iya. Aku lebih suka pekerjaan yang mengandalkan intelegensi~ *wink wonk*

 **Jitsui** : ... Tunggu. Dengar-dengar Sakuma sebelum jadi _liaison_ di sini, pernah mengurusi kasus spionase ya?

 **Kaminaga** : Dan andai, andai lho... Sakuma ketemu **Miyoshi** seperti pas saya ketemu sama si _bulb_ sialan itu...

 **Hatano** : ...

 **Tazaki** : ...

 **Amari** : Bisa, bisa tuh.

 **Miyoshi** : ... Errr, mungkin saya akan mengecohnya dengan penampilanku—.

 **Kaminaga** : Kedengarannya sangat salah.

 **Jitsui** : Banget.

 **Miyoshi** : Kalian ini... Apa salahnya membela diri?

 **Hatano** : Kalau pakai akal sehat, mana bisa dia ketipu sama penampilan rubahmu woi, **Miyoshi**...

 **Kaminaga** : Eh, **Hatano** , Sakuma kan belum melihat sisi 'rubah' dia loh, **Hatano**. _Nggak_ menutup kemungkinan dia bakalan tersihir—.

 **Narrator** : Ini pertanyaan siapa, yang jawab siapa... Ya ampun, bisa _nggak_ sih, konsisten gituuu?!

 **Miyoshi** : Yaaa... Pokoknya, kalau disuruh KB... _Like_ , _I gave u a sh*t, so stfu_ gitu... Senarsis-narsisnya saya, ya normal lah orientasiku! _Cuma_ ya, kebanyakan targetku cowok. Mau _nggak_ mau, ya kepaksa mengandalkan penampilan gantengku untuk menarik mereka mendekat kemari~ *wink wonk*

 **Fukumoto** : Dari omongan saja, sudah bermasalah...

 **Hatano** : Sehati sama **Fukumoto**.

 **Miyoshi** : ... Dan harus kuakui, Sakuma itu masuk tipe yang sulit kutaklukkan. Seandainya saja dia petinggi yang punya informasi yang kubutuhkan, bisa jadi aku mungkin sudah memakai cara kotor untuk mendapatkannya. Misalnya, melakukan _s*x_ untuk melemahkan daya waspada. Atau memberinya serum yang bersifat adiktif, sehingga dia takkan bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan fantasi, sehingga dia bisa mudah 'bernyanyi'...

 **Kaminaga** : Dih, caramu sadis woi, **Miyoshi** —.

 **Miyoshi** : I-Itu pun hanya pengandaian saja ya! Jangan diaplikasikan ke kenyataan ya! Dasar somplak!

 **Narrator** : (Diam-diam **Miyoshi** bisa sadis... Jadi yang mana yang benar...)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Narrator** : Yak, sudah habis?

 **Jitsui** : Yaaah... _Nggak_ ada surat untukku... *kecewa*

 **Kaminaga** : Aku juga...

 **Tazaki** : **Miyoshi** benar-benar _superstar_ ya. Bahkan di Ani*rendz pada dua minggu terakhirnya, dia pelan-pelan merangkak masuk 10 besar... Sayang harus berakhir di posisi delapan.

 **Miyoshi** : *kibas-kibas poni* Benar kan? Makanya... Langsung senang dah, melihatnya! *cengir*

 **Hatano** : Cih... Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya... *mencuih sebal*

 **Jitsui** : Iya... Hebat ya.

 **Narrator** : _Nggak_ heran surat-surat di hari pertama isinya **Miyoshi** terus. Semuanya pada _denial_ kali?

 **Kaminaga** : ... Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengubur kembali **Miyoshi**... *gumam kesal*

 **Hatano** : ... Sehati... *gumam, lalu gusur mendekati **Kaminaga** *

 **Jitsui** : ... Yuk, pikirkan cara untuk membunuhnya... *menggusur dirinya mendekat ke **Kaminaga** , sambil bisik-bisik*

 **Amari** : Ya ampun...

 **Narrator** : Woi kalian! *tunjuk **Kaminaga** , **Jitsui** dan **Hatano** * Jangan jailin dia lah! Sportif kek, menghadapi kejayaan **Miyoshi**!

 **Miyoshi** : GUEHEHEHEHEHEHE~~ Enak ya, diomeli sama **Narrator** ~ guehehehehe~ *cengir nakal*

(Lalu **Tazaki** mengeluarkan _smartphone_ , dengan jarinya menekan tombol nomor tertentu. **Miyoshi** , yang menyadari aura berbahaya dari **Tazaki** yang cengir-cengir tidak jelas saat menekan tombol _smartphone_ -nya, langsung ambil ancang-ancang mencegahnya—dan oh! **Kaminaga** berikut **Jitsui** seketika menahan **Miyoshi** ; membiarkan **Tazaki** menelepon entah siapa yang ada di seberang _smartphone_ -nya)

 **Miyoshi** : KAU TELEPON SIAPAAA—.

 **Tazaki** : Yuuki-san. Hahahaha~

 **Miyoshi** : JUST. _NO_ —

 **Narrator** : JA-JANGAN BAWA DIA KEMARI—.

 **Tazaki** : ... Katanya dia mau ikut—.

 **Narrator** \+ **Miyoshi** : **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK—!**

Akankah Yuuki datang menyaksikan _talkshow_ abal-abal...?! Mari saksikan acara kami, mulai tayang setiap dapat surat cinta dari kalian, wahai para Readers tercinta! Jangan lupa nyalakan _laptop_ atau PC Anda, lalu masuk ke kolom pencarian, ketik FanficTV! Lalu di _channel_ , pilih saluran kami— **SenoChannel** —dan ingat, jadwal tayang kami di pukul— *dilempar sandal oleh para _Fans_ *

—o-oke, kami pamit dimari! Sampai jumpaaa~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[U cannot say to be co without to be coo coo! *wink wonk*]**


	3. Wow! Serba Berwarna-warniii!

Hari kedua acara _talkshow_ abal-abal—oke, apapun itu, surat-surat dari para Readers tercinta rupanya sudah mendarat mulus di meja para anggota D-Agency. Untung saja, semua suratnya tampak normal—ingatkan hari pertama yang penuh monopoli dan kejahilan sekelas Jai*an, terlebih lagi korbannya si narsis melulu. Surat-suratnya juga sudah lebih banyak, duh **Narrator** serasa menangis terharu—lantaran makin banyak bahan untuk menistai para aktor kesayangan kitaaa~! Wooo-hoooo~!

 **Kaminaga** : Woi! Udah ketauan nih, niatmu Tor!

 **Narrator** : U-Ups... Sebaiknya jangan dibocorkan... Mari, _disclaimer_ nya di sini~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ D-Agency Talkshow!**

© **Himomo Senohara** ( _is now_ **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Punya om Koji Yanagi. Saya mah... Direktur acara abal-abal— *dilempar cabe rawit setruk*

 _Warning_ : Sekarang jauh lebih berwarna-warni! Sumpah serapah dimana-mana, LGBT merajalela, adanya manusia x binatang (?). OOC sudah sepaket sama AU, melanggar _rules_ , tetapi Author tetap membandel! Wuooh! Diduga terjadi cuap-cuap (?), drama 2k16, masih banyak lagi. Kotak tawa harap dimasukkan ke brankas biar nggak kecolongan, pinggangnya tolong sekalian dirantai biar tidak tiba-tiba meroket ke alam lain wowowowowo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hatano** : Ini _talkshow_ makin sini makin _nggak_ beres nih...

 **Jitsui** : *angguk-angguk suci*

 **Kaminaga** : Bah, **Jitsui**... Di belakangmu pasti ada rekorder buat merekam kejadian memalukan kan... Dih...

 **Jitsui** : Belum pernah ya, dipeluk lehermu? *senyum bisnis ke **Kaminaga** *

 **Kaminaga** : N-NGGAK DEH—.

* * *

 _ **(Terimakasih buat Author-san yang udah ngidupin lagi alm. om Miyo. KASIAN OM SAKUMA DITINGGAL SENDIRI DI DUNIA INI /nangis/ — AoLily)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : Memangnya kenapa dengan Sakuma?

 **Kaminaga** : Mending lu gugel di laptopmu sendiri, **Miyoshi**... *tepok dahi*

* * *

 ** _(oh iyaa mau nanya buat semua om om ganteng!: "lebih milih anjing atau kucing?" — AoLily)_**

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : Wah ini pertanyaan sepeleee! *cengir*

 **Tazaki** : PIGEON!

 **Hatano** : _Nggak_ usah dibilang pun semua juga tahu kali, kalo kamu itu gila burung _gak_ guna itu. *tatap sinis **Tazaki** *

 **Tazaki** : Diam kau! Burung merpati _is da bes_!

 **Kaminaga** : Bahasamu woi, **Tazaki**... *getok kepala **Tazaki** *

 **Jitsui** : Kalau begitu... Aku kucing deh. *senyum*

 **Hatano** : Anjing bagus sih... Tapi kalau disesuaikan _image_ -ku, mungkin kucing ya?

 **Fukumoto** : Anjing?

 **Odagiri** : Anjing juga...

 **Amari** : Anjing! Guk guk guk~ FRATEEEEE— *langsung menghambur ke barisan penonton*

 **Kaminaga** : Dih, ternyata **Amari** juga gila anjing... Di luar dugaan!

 **Hatano** : Terus? Kau, **Kaminaga**?

 **Kaminaga** : Errr... Kucing? Soalnya bisa dipakai buat menjahili satu sama lain~ *tatap jahil ke **Hatano** \+ **Jitsui** *

 **Miyoshi** : Anj—.

 **Kaminaga** \+ **Hatano** \+ **Jitsui** : Ku~cing~ *chorus berjamaah di belakang **Miyoshi** *

 **Miyoshi** : ANJING! POKOKNYA ANJING—.

 **Narrator** : (Ini trio **Kaminaga** - **Hatano** - **Jitsui** kok kompakan...?! Ya _looorrd_!)

 **Kaminaga** : _Image_ -mu cocok jadi kucing tuh~ *cengir*

 **Miyoshi** : Belum pernah ya, ditoel pipi kalian bertiga? *senyum sambil siap-siap tawuran*

 **Narrator** : STOP! STOOOOP! Arrrrghhh, Cut!

* * *

 ** _(UWAH! AUTHOR RELA BONGKAR AIB PARA D KIKAN!? — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Hatano** : _Nggak_ deh, _pleas_ —.

 **Narrator** : Iya. *senyum jahil*

 **Hatano** : Mau kuremukin tangan kirimu, **Narrator**? *senyum*

 **Narrator** : Eng... _Nggak_ , ding...

* * *

 ** _(Pertama untuk hatano terjintha *kedip-kedip gaje*, kenapa ya tiap aku liat kamu jantungku selalu berdetak kencang? Kalau aku pelihara kamu dirumahku boleh enggak? Btw kamu paling benci kaminaga atau rambut miyoshi? — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : Wow... Pertama kalinya mendengar ada fans **Hatano**... *pasang muka OMG*

 **Hatano** : Bisa tidak sih, jahit mulutmu sendiri, **Miyoshi**? *tatap sinis*

 **Miyoshi** : Oh! Bisa, bisa deeeng! Habisnya, dari yang kudengar di fandom tercinta, adanya pada meneriak-neriakiku sih...

 **Narrator** : (Itu benar sih... Seringnya begitu—)

 **Hatano** : Sudahlah... _Btw_ , _merci beaucoup_ , Milady. *senyum ala pangeran* Kalau bisa, sekalian saja aku yang memelihara dirimu, Milady~ *cengir nakal*

 **Miyoshi** : Diiiihh, **Hatano** seketika jadi begitu! *gusur-gusurin mendekat ke **Kaminaga** *

 **Kaminaga** : Diiih! *langsung gusur mendekat ke **Jitsui** *

(Lalu **Jitsui** mendorong **Kaminaga** dan **Miyoshi** jatuh dari sofa, yang mengakibatkan para _Fans_ seketika menjerit bahagia. **Miyoshi** dan **Kaminaga** lalu bersekutu, berniat menjatuhkan **Jitsui** —hingga tampak pemandangan **Hatano** berdiri di depan, dan di belakangnya terjadi adegan dorong-mendorong diantara trio kwek-kwek plus jahil itu)

 **Narrator** : Su-Sudah dong, kalian... *lalu melerai **Miyoshi** , **Kaminaga** dan **Jitsui** *

 **Hatano** : Soal yang dibenci aku di antara dua hal itu... Kayaknya rambut **Miyoshi** deh. Membuatku pengin menghiasinya dengan poop-nya burung ganjen punya **Tazaki** ~ *cengir jahil*

 **Miyoshi** \+ **Tazaki** : TIDAAAAK— **HATANO** , _SOHN EINER HÜNDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_ — *lari mengejar **Hatano** *

 **Miyoshi** : TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBENCI RAMBUTKUUU—

 **Narrator** : ... Lelah aing... Cut saja deh.

 **Kaminaga** : (... Jangan-jangan **Hatano** masih mending kalo bareng sama aku...?!)

* * *

 ** _(Kedua untuk miyoshi , Apa kamu suka sama sakuma?, kok rasanya banyak yang pairkan kalian? Kamu senang?,;jawablah dengan berbohong. — EIN)_**

* * *

( **Narrator** lalu mengejar **Miyoshi** dan **Tazaki** yang asyik ber-Bollywood ria bersama **Hatano** dalam edisi _Miyottaran_ *?*, dan menyeretnya kembali ke sofa dalam acara abal-abal ini. Miyoshi dengan napas terburu-buru, menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat habis mengejar **Hatano** yang memang jawaranya kenistaan di agensi super berwarna-warni itu)

 **Miyoshi** : Ah? Kepadaku ya—KENAPA DENGAN BERUANG LAGIIIII—

 **Hatano** : Karma, nih! Makan nih, kaaa~rmaaaa~ *mengitari **Miyoshi** dengan cengir-cengiran tiada henti*

 **Miyoshi** : — _Momment mal, bitte_! Itu ada yang nyelip... *membuka selembar kecil pada surat yang ditujukan kepadanya*

 **Jitsui** : Haaa?

( **Miyoshi** lalu memperlihatkan sobekan kecil pada di belakang surat itu. Semua anggota D-Agency berkumpul membaca sobekan itu—dan betapa mereka memasang muka OMG melihat isinya. Intinya, **Miyoshi** disuruh berbohong mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikannya dalam pertanyaan kali ini.)

 **Miyoshi** : Ck. Disuruh berbohong—oke sip. Keciiiil!

 **Tazaki** : Maksudmu, **Miyoshi**...?

 **Miyoshi** : Jika kau bertanya demikian, aku akan menjawabnya—aku mencintainya laksana sang putri menanti uluran kasih sang Pangeran... Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama; aku harus berada dalam pelukan Pangeran tercintaku, secepatnya...~ *langsung berakting dengan sempurna*

 **Kaminaga** : ... Whoa... Kalimatmu manis sumpah...

 **Hatano** : Cocok nih, kalau masuk ke Hollyw*od... *cengir*

 **Jitsui** : Itu kau hafal dari dialog abal-abal bikinan aku, **Miyoshi**? *lalu tersenyum nano-nano*

(Dan semua anggota D-Agency seketika membisu, terhisap oleh perkataan _surprise_ -nya **Jitsui**. **Miyoshi** langsung memasang wajah horor, pun dengan **Kaminaga** dan yang lainnya. **Jitsui** lalu menyengir sambil memberi _peace sign_ , di dua tangannya pula.)

 **Jitsui** : Iya, itu aku yang bikin dialog. Kau suka ya? Nanti kubikinkan satu lagi, penuh SakuMiyo. Mau? *senyum malaikat*

 **Miyoshi** : **Ji** - **tsu** - **i**... Mau coba adu gulat?

 **Narrator** : CUT! CUUUT! SAMWAN, HENTIKAN **MIYOSHIIII** —

* * *

 ** _(Ketiga untuk fukumoto : kalau suatu saat emma minta diajari masak kamu mau gk ngajarin? — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Fukumoto** : Dengan senang hati. *senyum*

 **Hatano** : Ck, pertanyaan membosankan!

 **Tazaki** : Selain karena pertanyaannya biasa, dia juga normal... Tidak ramai sih.

 **Kaminaga** : Pssst... **Tazaki** , mending lu koreksi deh. Dia itu penipu... *bisik di belakang **Tazaki** *

 **Tazaki** : Iya juga sih... *bisik-bisik*

* * *

 ** _(Keempat odagiri (hiroyuki) : Id line mu apa ? (' W ' ) ? — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Narrator** : Wuaaah! Ada juga yang nanya id line-nya **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki**! Ayuk dong!

 **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** : ...!

 _BEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Ti-Tidak akan kuberitahu! *emot sad*]_

 **Miyoshi** : **Odagiri**. *lalu seketika merebut HP-nya **Odagiri** *

 **Odagiri** : !? *langsung shock se-shock-shocknya*

 **Tazaki** : ... **Miyoshi**... Sebaiknya kau mengembalikannya... *pasang muka horor*

 **Fukumoto** : Kurasa itu ide bagus, **Tazaki**...

( **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** seketika mojok di belakang stage. Lagi-lagi **Fukumoto** harus turun tangan membujuknya kembali ke stage—malah, **Miyoshi** terpaksa diseret untuk mengembalikan HP-nya. **Kaminaga** mengigit jarinya, khawatir kalau-kalau **Odagiri** ikut ketularan sifat gampang meledak **Miyoshi** barusan tadi—entah gara-gara siapa. Siapa coba, yang tadi rebut HP-nya dari tangan **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** -chan yang manis?!)

 **Amari** : ... **Odagiri** benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari HP kesayangannya... *pasang muka ngeri*

 **Narrator** : Jadi... eerrrr... **Odagiri** , mau jawab _nggak_ —.

 _BEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Tak akan kuberitahu. Selesai. *emot angry*]_

 **Narrator** : Ulah kau nih, **Miyoshi**! *tatap horor*

 **Miyoshi** : Lah kok aku?!

* * *

 ** _(Kelima untuk jitsui : jitsui? Kamu gk marah kan kalau aku bawa pergi hatano? Aku ini pecinta pair jitano namun lebih cinta lagi sama hatano — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Jitsui** : Oh, silakan kok. *senyum bisnis*

 **Kaminaga** : Whoa... Dia dengan entengnya...

 **Jitsui** : Oh ya, sekalian peringatan untuk penanya. **Hatano** itu orangnya manipulatif, jadi jangan kaget kalau Hatano sudah bawa pulang duit kemari—dari rekening orang tuamu ya, pastinya.

 **Kaminaga** : Woi! Itu sih pencuri! Pinteeer!

* * *

 ** _(Keenam untuk tazaki dan kaminaga : untuk kaminaga, jika pada suatu hari kau diberi kesempatan memasak merpati tazaki, merpati yang mana yang bakal kau masak? Dan untuk Tazaki : aku atau merpati, eh salah, maksudku kaminaga... Bukan... Maksudku ... — EIN)_**

* * *

 **Tazaki** & **Kaminaga** : Wow, ada pertanyaan untuk kita—...

*krik*

 **Miyoshi** : ? Halo, **Tazaki**? **Kaminaga**?

 **Tazaki** & **Kaminaga** : ...

*krik*

*krik*

 **Tazaki** : _Don't you dare—_

 **Kaminaga** : Gabriel pastinya. Dia seneng banget nge-poop di bajuku! %* &^#^&*—

 **Tazaki** : Dia bilang kalau bajumu baunya kayak got—.

 **Kaminaga** : GABRIEL YOU SON OF *^$*#—

( **Tazaki** lalu menahan segenap hati Kaminaga yang kesal sekali. **Miyoshi** tersepona, **Hatano** langsung menggusur-gusur posisinya menjauhi **Kaminaga** dan **Tazaki**. Pun dengan **Jitsui** dan **Fukumoto** —lupakan **Odagiri** yang masih mojok dan tidak sukses sama sekali untuk diajak kembali ke sofa.)

 **Tazaki** : Uwaaaahh—Ja-Jangan memasak Gabrieeeeel-kuuu— *sambil masih menahan **Kaminaga** yang sudah siap-siap menangkap salah satu merpatinya*

 **Kaminaga** : BODOH AMAT?! DIA KOK SUKA SEKALI NGE-POOP BAJUKU SIIIH—AAJISKJAGDHKWJD—

 **Tazaki** : A-Aku bisa mengusirnya sih—

 **Kaminaga** : KAU GIMANA SIH **TAZAKIIIII** — PILIH AKU ATAU MERPATI?!

 **Miyoshi** : (Wooowww, harus kurekam nih!)

 **Hatano** : ( **Miyoshi** , nanti simpan rekorder itu dan sogok **Kaminaga** yak!)

 **Miyoshi** : (Tentu saja! Aku dendam sama dia diiih!)

 **Tazaki** : Errr... Me-Merpati, memangnya kenapa?

 **Kaminaga** : Oke.

(Lalu **Miyoshi** dan kawan-kawan tersepona. Tangan **Kaminaga** seketika menampar habis pipi **Tazaki**. Berasa drama sekali. Lalu **Kaminaga** memanfaatkan celah itu, dengan kabur dari _stage_. **Tazaki** kemudian lari mengejar **Kaminaga** —menduga kalau dia pasti akan membalas dendam kesumatnya ke Gabriel dengan menangkap dan menjadikannya hidangan malam yang lezat spesial untuknya!)

 **Jitsui** : ... Ini jadinya jauh lebih drama dari **Odagiri** —.

 **Hatano** : Mau coba dinominasikan dalam Piala Oscar? *kode keras ke **Miyoshi** *

 **Miyoshi** : Boleh, boleh. Nanti aku suap petingginya untuk meluluskan adegan ini—.

 **Narrator** : Kalian. Jahit mulutmu sendiri dong! Cut kek!

.

.

.

( **Emma** : Papa **Amari** , itu Om **Tazaki** sama Om **Kaminaga** kenapa?)

( **Amari** : Ahahahaha... hahaha.. Lupakan saja, Nak...)

* * *

 _ **(Nanya lagi yaa~ Boleh kan? Gak boleh bakal kuledakkin D-Agency pake petasan buat kawinan itu :-) — Denisaomine8)**_

* * *

 **Narrator** : JANGAAAN— *nangis*

 **Miyoshi** : Lakukan saja! Capek aku sama **Narrator** gila itu!

 **Narrator** : Kau dendam sama aku?! *nangis lebai*

 **Miyoshi** : Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?

* **Narrator** langsung mojok*

* * *

 ** _(" Odagiri. Atau Tobisaki. Hyuuga. Sousuke. Kunikida. Tsukun. Atau siapapun dirimu. Biasanya kan kamu terus-terusan sama si titan kolosal D-Agency (baca : Fukumoto), gimana dengan yang lain? KALAU BOLEH LAGI. CONTOH : AMARI-SAN. — Denisaomine8)_**

* * *

 _BEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Biasanya sama... errr... Kaminaga? Atau Tazaki, biasanya. *emot bingung*]_

 **Hatano** : Hebat... Bahkan jawabannya pun via HP...

 **Fukumoto** : Irit ngomong ya...

 **Hatano** : Nyadar diri kek, kamu juga. *lirik **Fukumoto** *

* * *

 _ **(Papa Amarii! not gomen saya pakai nama Emma dulu ya wkwkw..saya juga anak papa kok hanya tempatnya disini terpisah oleh dimensi /nangis/ — Emma)**_

* * *

 **Amari** : Kau ya, pelakunyaaaa...!

 **Narrator** : Wai—TUNGGGUUUUU—

* **Amari** keburu menghilang, mencari si peniru anak kesayangannya*

 **Narrator** : Gimana ini sih... Tiga diantaranya sudah kabur... Ah sudahlah...

* * *

 ** _(Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Kambing naga (masih berhubung dgn Miyoshi sih haha) :)) -benarkah kamu itu best friend-nya Miyoshi bahkan sebelum kalian masuk agency? kalo iya apa si doi punya tempat khusus dihatimu ? terus ngeliat dia yg malah lirik orang lain (Sakuma) gimana perasaanmu? — Emma)_**

* * *

 **Narrator** : ... Itu **Kaminaga** kemana sih—.

(Dan _stage_ kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan **Tazaki** yang sudah berpakaian berantakan, entah bagaimana ceritanya. Dan di belakangnya—hei, kok **Kaminaga** -nya sudah kayak _nggak_ bernyawa?! **Tazaki** lalu duduk di lantai—ingatkan, dia bahkan tak mempedulikan dirinya yang berkotor-kotor ria di lumpur *keknya* dengan **Kaminaga**. Duh, ini duet kok bisa lawak sekaligus drama banget sih?)

 **Kaminaga** : Ngghh... Awas lu ya **Tazaki**... Hng? Ada pertanyaan ya... Eh?!

 **Miyoshi** : Apaan sih? Kok mata lu kek mengawasiku, **Naga**... Diiih!

 **Kaminaga** : Elah, GR lu. Woi **Miyoshi**...

 **Miyoshi** : Iya?

 **Kaminaga** : ... Memangnya kita terlihat akrab? *masih _loading_ *

 **Miyoshi** : ... Kau kesurupan apa? Perlu obatkah? Oh, perlu kupanggilkan si _light bulb_ —

 **Kaminaga** : JANGAAAAN—! Aduh... Ini pertanyaan ada kaitan sama kamu sih... Dibilangnya kita ini bahkan besfren, bahkan sebelum masuk agensi kita...

 **Miyoshi** : Emang iya? Orang kita baru kenalan saat di pelatihan pertama, kok...

 **Kaminaga** : Dan... Ah sudahlah. Aku dan **Miyoshi** cocok-cocok saja, lumayan sering ketawa jahil dan suka cari korban kejahilan sih..

 **Miyoshi** : Kamu tuh ya, biasanya suka begitu.

 **Kaminaga** : Terus kau sama **Hatano** dan **Jitsui**? Hayoloh? *cengir*

 **Miyoshi** : U-Ulah mereka kok! *tetiba berdalih*

 **Kaminaga** : Hahahahaha~ jadi gitu deh. Kami hanya teman baik, sesama penista. Hahahahahaha~

 **Miyoshi** : Ei, kalau mau nista lakukan saja sendiri! Hush, huuus!

 **Kaminaga** : (Kok perasaanku kayak ditolak... Dih, asem!)

* * *

 ** _(benarkah rumor kalo kamu berusaha move on dari Miyoshi dan mengincar sang Pawang Merpati aka Tazaki? — Emma)_**

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : A-APAAA?!

 **Miyoshi** : Lucu ya... Di luar dugaan, kau juga kena perkara semacam ini, **Kaminaga**...

 **Kaminaga** : _N_ - _Nggak_ lah ding! Yah... **Tazaki** kan kalem, lucu juga kalau suka mengisenginya...

 **Miyoshi** : Terus ini apa? *sodorin rekorder berisi tawuran ala rumah tangga-nya **Kaminaga** *

 **Kaminaga** : ...

 **Hatano** : Oh iya, sudah dilaporkan ke juri Piala Oscar. *wink wonk*

 **Kaminaga** : ...

 **Jitsui** : Perlu ditambah dengan literatur homoseks berisi kamu dan **Tazaki**? *senyum malaikat*

 **Kaminaga** : ... Gusti Kanjeng, tolonglah hamba... *mojok*

* * *

 ** _(ato jangan2 lebih milih move on ke Om2 Bohlam penyuka serum itu? wwww :))) — Emma)_**

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : Itu sih aku sudah gantung diri kali. Mending **Tazaki** -lah daripada si _bulb_ sialan itu...

 **Tazaki** : Tega sekali—... (Wow... A-Aku terhuraaaa...!)

 **Miyoshi** : Woh! Berani dan jantan sekali! *prok prok*

 **Kaminaga** : Diamlah kalian, terutama **Miyoshi**! *pouts*

* * *

 ** _(Oke kali ini buat Jitsui yang manis super unyu tapi bisa sadis. Sebenarnya kamu itu jati dirinya apa, sih? Mau jadi unyu apa sadis?! — InfiKiss)_**

* * *

 **Jitsui** : Aku? Aku ya aku~

 **Miyoshi** : Woi, maksudnya kamu itu seme apa uke? _Gitu_ , masa jawabnya begitu?

 **Jitsui** : Mau membuktikannya? *senyum, lalu mendekati ke **Miyoshi** *

 **Hatano** : Nih orang _gak_ bisa berhenti senyum sih... *gusur-gusur mendekat ke **Kaminaga** dan **Tazaki** *

 **Kaminaga** : Keknya ini orang bisa jadi unyu, uke, dipadu sama sadis deh... *ikut mundur*

 **Narrator** : **JITSUI**! JANGAN LAKUKAN KEKERASAAAN—cut cut cut! Pokoknya CUT!

* * *

 ** _(Dan di episod Jitsui itu kok kamu jadi spy rasa uke gitu? Ayoo ngaku jangan-jangan emang uke sado yaa? hhaha — InfiKiss)_**

* * *

 **Jitsui** : Oh, biasa, standar kalau mau menerkam mangsa~

 **Amari** : Standarmu itu yang ngeri woi, **Jitsui**...

 **Jitsui** : Aku sih _nggak_ peduli kalau mau dibilang uke... Insting dong, kalau orang bersikap lemah, biasanya banyak dibantu. Makanya langsung kusambar, _gitu_ deh.

 **Amari** : Ya makanya dibilang, standarmu itu yang ngeri! Serem, tauk!

 **Jitsui** : Oh... Diantara semua anggota agensi ini, _cuma_ kamu yang belum punya sensasi dipeluk sama aku? Hm?

 **Kaminaga** : RUN! **AMARI** , RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEE—.

* * *

 _ **(Kaminaga. Gombalin gue dong. Abis itu gombalin tazaki ;)) — Mandanese)**_

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : Rambutmu laksana cahaya, membimbingku mencintai keindahan tubuhmu. Marilah bersampan dalam mabuk dara ini...~

 **Miyoshi** : Eng... Kok kedengarannya erotis?

 **Fukumoto** : Dia habis mencari bahan untuk perjalanannya ke Italia nanti, **Miyoshi**... *bisik*

 **Miyoshi** : Oh iya iya... Di sana mah surganya erotis... Porno, _gitu_...— _Momment mal_ , _bitte_! Dia ke bagian mana di Italia itu?!

 **Fukumoto** : Sekitar Napoli... Atau kalau _nggak_ ya San Marino...

 **Miyoshi** : BANGSAAAAT! _NGGAK_ AJAK-AJAK GUE NAPAAA?!

( **Miyoshi** modus. Modus mau gombalin ke cewek Italia, belum pernah dia coba menggombalnya— *dilempar sepatu hak tinggi*)

.

.

.

 **Kaminaga** : ... Matamu laksana elang, perkasa bak pangeran... Singkirkan _pigeon_ sialan itu!

 **Tazaki** : Kok begitu?! *pasang muka nangis lebai*

* * *

 ** _(Terus, SEBENARNYA YANG SEME DAN UKE DIANTARA KALIAN ITU SIAPA? KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA SEKE? KAN BINGUNG JADINYAAAAA — Mandanese)_**

* * *

 **Kaminaga** : Dih... Kok pertanyaannya ambigu _gini_...

 **Miyoshi** : Enak kan, diteror pertanyaan macam _gini_? *cengir*

 **Kaminaga** : Aku benci ini oh gusti... *mojok*

 **Tazaki** : ... Seme dan uke itu apa? *pura-pura polos (?)*

 **Miyoshi** : ... Kusarankan kau dipeluk **Jitsui** deh, **Tazaki**. *tepok dahi lagi*

* * *

 ** _(Pertanyaan kali ini saya tujukan untuk om Hiro-chan yang punya wajah dan hati hello baby : - mm... Kalo disuruh pilih, om Hiro maunya jadi ukenya om Fuku atau om Ama? Tolong dijelaskan alasannya ya — Sve Ann)_**

* * *

 _BEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : I'M NOT ANSWERING THIS— *emot angry*]_

 **Narrator** : _Please_ deh... Kalau kau mau jawab, tak Narrator lindungi kamu dari siksaan anak-anak nakal deh—.

 _BEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Benar kah? Janji, lho. *pouts*]_

 **Narrator** : Iya deh! Sini, deh~

 _BEEEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Nggak dua-duanya. Tetapi saya merasa nyaman kalau bareng sama Fukumoto-san...]_

 **Narrator** : Be-Begitukah—

 **Miyoshi** : **Fuuuu** ~ **kuuuu** ~ **motooo** ~ **Hiro** -chan maunya sama kamu tuh—

 **Fukumoto** : (...?!) *pasang muka syok*

 **Narrator** : **Jitsui** , peluk dia! *glare*

 **Jitsui** : Hahahaha, oke~

 **Miyoshi** : O-Oke— _momment mal_ , _bitte_... Jangan lagi... Ok-Oke aku _nggak_ akan mengulanginya, **Jitsui** —.

(Dan **Jitsui** langsung 'memeluknya'—mencekik hingga dia bisa menyerah. _Fans_ auto teriak-teriak panik, mencoba menyelamatkan si narsis yang satu ini—apa daya tukang jaga dari fandom sebelah pada kekar dan kuat menjaga mereka. Langsung deh, jejeritan pada saling lempar-melempar di stage nista~)

 **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** : Cu-Cukuuup—Cu-Cut!

 **Narrator** : Bagus! _Nice_ _one_ , _goo_ —eh, jangan rebut jatahkuuu—!

* * *

 ** _(kenapq om Hiro ngebet banget ngejar-ngejar tante Nogami? — Sve Ann)_**

* * *

 _BEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : ... Dia mirip sama kakak yang sering menemaniku di saat kecil. *emot sad (x99999)*]_

 **Miyoshi** : Whoa, _spam_ banget! Itu stikernya jangan di-spam napaaaa?!

 **Hatano** : Itu... Stikernya kok **Kaminaga**?! Lho—tunggu, ada stiker kita-kita?!

 _BEEEEEP_

 _[Odagiri : Aku dapat dari toko stiker. *emot hepi*]_

 **Jitsui** : Bahkan ada stiker kau yang mati, **Miyoshi**...

 **Miyoshi** : Apa segitu _nge_ -tren ya, mukaku pas mati gitu?!

 **Tazaki** : Habis, mukanya pada malaikat banget itu, **Miyoshi** ~

 **Miyoshi** : *TRIGGERED* Aku memang cantik...~

 **Jitsui** , **Hatano** dan **Kaminaga** : (Diiih, narsisnya _udah_ tidak ketolong deh! Samwan, tolong rukyah dia!)

 _[Odagiri : ... Someone, help me... *emot galau*]_

 **Narrator** : Wadoo **Oda** —eh, **Hiroyuki** -chan... *tepok dahi*

* * *

 ** _(kenapa om Jaki suka banget sama merpati? Taukah om kalau diluar sana saya melihat para fans om tuh nangis sesenggukan gara-gara ga mampu bersaing sama merpati? Yah, katanya sih, kalo bersaing sama om Kaminaga masih ga masalah. Lah ini? — Sve Ann)_**

* * *

 **Tazaki** : Karena manis?

 **Kaminaga** : Pinteer! Mana ada yang bisa memuji segitunya ke burung begituan! Lagian, merpati itu sejenis burung jalanan!

 **Tazaki** : Ta-Tapi mereka bisa dilatih! Tahu tidak, sejak aku disuruh Yuuki-san melatih merpati demi tugas mata-mata, dia kasih RATUSAN merpati kepadaku! Sejak saat itu... Kau tahulah... Tahu-tahu aku malah jatuh hati...

*krik*

*krik*

 **Hatano** : Ternyata rumor itu benar... *memasang muka horor*

 **Miyoshi** : Apaan sih?

 **Hatano** : Itu loh, waktu paruh tahun pertama, ada gosip santer kalau di kantor agensi itu menjadi markas burung merpati. Gara-gara itu, sejumlah murid langsung mengajukan pengunduran diri dari pelatihan gara-gara tidak sanggup melatih merpati galak itu. Dan yaa... Ada satu diantaranya yang tahu-tahu dijadikan pawang mereka... Ternyata itu kamu, **Tazaki** —.

 **Tazaki** : Bulunya yang lembut... Abu-abu... Hijau... Bola matanya yang indah—aaaAAAAAHHH— *langsung menutup muka, _blushing_ parah*

 **Kaminaga** : Eeeewww... Ternyata kau segitunya ya... *mundur tiga langkah*

 **Tazaki** : Sumpah! Aku _nggak_ bermaksud demikian! Lama-lama tahu tuh, para _fangirl_ -ku pada melabeliku "Pigeon Man"! *tunjuk fans-fansnya*

 **Kaminaga** : Aku _nggak_ ada urusan sama kamu lagi. Bye.

 **Tazaki** : R &*^%&^$%#%^%—

 **Narrator** : (Ini kok jatuhnya jadi drama lagi?! Kurang apaan sih mereka—?!)

* * *

 ** _(dan benarkah om akan menjomblo selamanya demi merpati? — Sve Ann)_**

* * *

 **Tazaki** : Sebenarnya _nggak_ tega menjomblo sih—tahu sendiri, lelaki kadang juga ada kemauan menikah. Tetapi... Ya, kau tahulah... *lirik **Kaminaga** \+ Yuuki yang duduk di bangku penonton*

 **Miyoshi** : Aku sangat mengerti maksudmu, **Tazaki**... *puk puk **Tazaki** *

 **Hatano** : Ew, ini **Miyoshi** memangnya berpengalaman ya, soal cinta?

 **Miyoshi** : Lu kira nggak ada? Aku bisa berakting untukmu, **Hatano**! *twitch*

 **Hatano** : _Nggak_ mau, ah~

* * *

 _ **(Untuk om Miyoshi lagi - beberapa hari ini saya melihat foto-foto yang bertebaran, yaitu foto mesra om Miyoshi dan eyang Yuuki sewaktu muda. Saya memang ga tau sebenarnya seberapa jauh perbedaan ueia kalian, tapi dari desas desus, saya dengar om Miyoshi bahkan pernah tidur (um dalam arti konotatif(?) mungkin?) sama eyang Yuuki makanya sangat dianak emaskan. Benarkah begitu om? Kok rasanya om terdengar begitu nyabe ya? — Sve Ann)**_

* * *

 **Miyoshi** : Hah?

 **Kaminaga** : _What_?

 **Miyoshi** : _Welche Art von Scheiße hat sie gesagt gerade_?! (maksudnya : _What kind of sh*t did she just say?!_ )

 **Kaminaga** : Jangan sok Jermanlah kamu ini! *getok **Miyoshi** *

 **Miyoshi** : Jangan _ngomong_ yang aneh-aneh deh, kamu! *tunjuk si penanya* Matamu buta atau _nggak_ sih? Aku sama Yuuki-san beda usianya dua digit tahu! Mana bisa ada foto macam _gitu_?!

 **Hatano** : Mau saya perlihatkan, **Miyoshi**? *cengir nista*

 **Miyoshi** : Buktikan kalau memang ada! *mangkel*

(Lalu **Hatano** berikut **Jitsui** membawa satu album jadul. Lalu **Jitsui** juga membawa sejumlah foto dari sumber lain—jangan tanya deh sumbernya dimana. **Miyoshi** dkk minus **Hatano** dan **Jitsui** , lalu membukanya. Dan memang tersepona; muka **Miyoshi** langsung pasang wajah ' _WTF?!_ ' melihat seabrek foto terlarang itu. Jangan tanya deh isinya apa; pasti foto esek-esek eyang Yuuki pas muda dengan **Miyoshi**.)

 **Miyoshi** : Kurang ajar! _Sohn einer Hündiiiiin_! _Scheiße_! Ini dapet darimana sih?!

 **Tazaki** : Itu siapa ini siapa... Kok Yuuki-san pas mudanya... *ngiler*

 **Kaminaga** : JANGAN SELINGKUH WOI! *tutupin muka **Tazaki** *

 **Odagiri** : (Ya ampun Yuuki-san terlihat muda...! Dan ada bau-bau militer juga—.)

 **Miyoshi** : Jelaskan, **Hatanooo**! **Jitsuiii**!

 **Hatano** \+ **Jitsui** : Sumber rahasia dong~~~ * _chorus_ berjamaah*

 **Miyoshi** : KALIAAAAN—.

 **Narrator** : Cut! Ah sudahlah, jangan bertikai lagi! *nangis darah*

.

.

.

 **Miyoshi** : Pokoknya, kami pun sering sependapat, _gitu_! Kaliannya saja yang kelewat nista! *tunjuk-tunjuk _Fans_ *

( _Fans_ : Iiiih Miyo Miyo cundele aaah~)

 **Miyoshi** : (Lihat saja, nanti kujahit mulut kalian satu-per-satu...! Aku sudah ada bekal alamat rumah kalian masing-masing...!)

 **Kaminaga** : Kayaknya para _fans_ bakal didatanginya satu per satu... *bisik-bisik ngeri*

 **Fukumoto** : Iya... Kasihan para _fans_... *ikut bisik-bisik bareng **Kaminaga** *

* * *

 ** _(Untuk Hatano-chaaannn - um, beberapa hari ini saya melihat foto (lagi) yang bersliweran, dan disana ada gambar wajah anda yang beradegan mesra. Foto pertama dengan om Kaminaga dan foto kedua dengan om Amari. Dan jika anda harus memilih, manakah diantara mereka lebih anda sukai? Dan bolehkah saya meminta adegan mesra kalian jadi nyata? — Sve Ann)_**

* * *

 **Hatano** : !?

 **Miyoshi** : Rasakan! Kena kau! Hahahaha~ *songong*

 **Hatano** : KOK ADA PERTANYAAN MACAM BEGINI—

 **Narrator** : Kalian yang kena, ya, sama rata~ *cengir*

 **Hatano** : KOMUNIS LU, **NARRATOOOR**!

 **Narrator** : NGAWUR LU **HATANO** —

 **Hatano** : Terus, darimana ada foto aku sama **Amari**?! Amari sudah punya anak, masa dia mau lagi?! TAMAAAAK! *acak-acakin rambut*

 **Miyoshi** : Perkataanmu itu yang ambigu, **Hatano**...~ *duduk anteng*

 **Hatano** : Coba tebak, di episode mana aku yang terlihat akrab sama **Amari**?!

 **Miyoshi** : Cari tahu sendiri. *eye twitch*

 **Hatano** : Brengsek kau **Miyoshi** —... Duh, jadi bingung jawabnya...!

 **Kaminaga** : Gini, **Hatano**. Lu tipu aja merek— *bisik-bisik*

*CTAR!*

 **Narrator** : Tidak ada tipu-menipu, oke, **Kaminaga**? *cengir setan*

*CTAR!*

 **Kaminaga** : —... Berjuanglah, **Hatano**... *pasang muka kalah*

 **Hatano** : **Amari** kan sudah ada **Emma**... **Kaminaga** deh. Hitung-hitung bisa saling cakar. *cengir jahil*

 **Kaminaga** : Hahahaha, coba saja—asal _nggak_ di martial deh, ya.

 **Hatano** : Nanti kamu yang sering kujadikan sansak. Mohon bantuannya ya, **Kaminaga** ~ *aura lope lope + muka jahil*

 **Kaminaga** : _YOU SON OF B*TCCCCCCHHH_ —.

.

.

.

 **Narrator** : Fuuuh, capeknya bukan main!

 **Miyoshi** : Semuanya saling tawur-menawur begini... Sedih aku...

 **Fukumoto** : ... Sadar diri dong, **Miyoshi**. *pokerface*

 **Miyoshi** : Iya, iya deh! Enak deh, yang _nggak_ kebagian suratnya... *lirik **Fukumoto** *

 **Fukumoto** : ... _Try me_. *senyum mengejek*

 **Miyoshi** : (... Nanti kau rasakan amarahku nih, **Fukumotooo**...!)

 **Narrator** : Makin panas, dan di akhirnya malah naik lagi temperaturnya... Duuuuh... *nangis*

.

.

.

 **Jitsui** : Kau kelupaan satu hal, **Narrator** -san.

 **Narrator** : A-Ah iya?

 **Jitsui** : Yuuki. *senyum*

 **Narrator** : ... KITA AKAN MEMASUKKAN DIA KEMARI—! * _speaker volume_ : _MAX_!*

( _Fans_ : YAAAAY! MAAFKAN KAMI, KAKEK TERCINTA! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGAPA-APAKAN KAMU KOK, BAPAK YUUKI-SAAAAN! *sudah dalam posisi siaga ketika **Narrator** tetiba meneriakkannya sambil mengipasi mukanya yang keringat*)

 **Jitsui** : (WHOAAAA—Benar-benar wanita perkasa yang tak takut mati...! A-Apakah harus kusiapkan nisan untuk **Narrator** -san...?!)

Akhirnya Yuuki pun terkena getahnya...! Bersama dengan para murid-coret-anak asuhannya, Yuuki pun mau tak mau harus berkotor ria menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar dirinya! Mari saksikan fakta-coret-curhatan nista para agen mata-mata kawakan D-Agency, pada program _D-Agency Talkshow_ di _channel_ FanficTV! Anda juga bisa mengirim _mail_ atau SMS ke nomor tertera: 089XXXXXXXXX— *ditikam ramai-ramai*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[You cannot say to be co without to be coo coo~!]**


End file.
